Mobile computing devices are becoming more common place in the market. In some scenarios, mobile computing devices are useful in augmented reality environments. In augmented reality environments, virtual objects are represented as objects in a physical environment via a graphical user interface of the mobile computing devices. For example, a camera of a mobile computing device may be used to capture elements within a physical environment and modify a representation of the physical environment with virtual images rendered at a graphical user interface of the mobile computing device.